Elena Queen of Thieves
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt this is a rather long oneshot about Elena who is Princess of Egypt and Sister to the Pharaoh. BakuraxOC and I suppose spoilers if you never saw season five of the show


Ever since Bakura attacked the palace on the night of her Brothers coronation, Elena had been confined to her rooms for the foreseeable future,

"It is for your own good" Atem had told her, "Bakura is pure evil and I dislike the interest he has shown in you"

True enough the night Bakura attacked he had paid special attention to the Princess who had previously been enjoying the festivities provided by her brother's guardians. Then Bakura came crashing through the door laden with treasures stolen from her Father's tomb, including her Father himself,

"He is not likely to do anything!" Elena protested, "He simply wanted to get a rise from you and it worked! Please brother I do not want to beg but I will if I have to. Let me outside, these walls are beginning to suffocate me!"

"When I'm sure the threat Bakura poses has been dealt with I will release you from your rooms but until then please stay here. I do not wish to lose you"

Elena sighed; even though she was the elder sibling Atem still treated her like she was younger than he was. Perhaps it was her impulsive nature that caused him to worry so much about her,

"Alright I'll stay here" she conceded, "But at least let me walk around the gardens"

"As you wish Sister I will arrange for the palace guards to accompany you"

Elena was going to say she didn't need the palace guards being skilled with bladed weapons, something their mother had insisted on, she could deal with any threat posed to her but instead she bit her tongue and smiled warmly at her brother.

* * *

"Finally! Fresh air!" Elena cheered as she walked out of the palace and into the lavish gardens, "That palace was beginning to feel smaller and smaller by the day"

"Lady Elena" a familiar voice called causing Elena to turn her head quickly making her long brown hair catch in her mouth, just as her brothers Guardian Seto walked up to her,

"Guardian Seto" Elena quickly spat out the hair that had caught in her mouth as the taller man bowed to her, "To what do I owe the … pleasure?" Elena had nothing against the Guardian personally but the man could be so serious. Elena often wondered if he slept with a stick in his robes to make him stand so straight,

"The Pharaoh said you were walking in the gardens today and I wanted to be here to make sure no ill befalls you"

"Thank you very much but I'm more than protected. I have half the palace guard with me here as well as some of Guardian Mahad's magicians" Elena gestured to the men in white robes stationed all around the garden for her protection, "Plus I have my own method of protection" Elena patted her thigh where she'd hidden a dagger just in case,

"All the same my Lady I would feel better if I were here with you" Seto argued, Elena sighed again. The men in this palace seemed determined to keep her under lock and key of some kind or another and it was beginning to annoy her,

"Thank you so much" Elena chose once again to bite her tongue and allow Seto to walk with her through the gardens.

* * *

When it was almost dusk Elena decided to take her leave and find her Brother to ask him to call off Seto since the man's overwhelming seriousness was not something Elena wanted to be subject to every time she tried to go outside,

"Lady Elena if I might speak with you in private" Seto asked looking over Elena's shoulder at her ladies in waiting, "I have something I wish to ask"

_"Oh no!" _Thought Elena, she knew where this was going but it would be rude not to adhere to Seto's request so she left her ladies in waiting and allowed herself to be walked towards the rose bushes,

"My Lady I am astounded by your beauty each day and each day I find I love you more and more. While I realise I am simply a Guardian I am also your cousin and I would be honoured if you would accept me as your Husband"

Elena was screaming internally, she saw this coming when she refused to chose a husband on her Eighteenth birthday it must have given Seto the wrong idea about her intentions,

"I am honoured you have chosen me to be your bride but please allow me to talk to my brother first before accepting your request" Elena replied,

"Of course Princess. But please accept this token of my affection" Seto slid a ornate gold ring with a ruby stone set in the middle on her finger before kissing her hand, "I await your response" and with that he left,

"Great now what do I do?" Elena muttered under her breath, cursing Seto and her own reluctance to choose a damn husband, "How the hell am I going to get out of this one?"

* * *

When Elena returned to her rooms she found her brother already waiting for her, apparently someone was too eager for a response to let Elena do her own talking,

"Leave us" Elena ordered and her ladies in waiting bowed and left the room, "I assume you're here because Seto talked to you"

"I am and he did" Atem nodded, "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know!" Elena cried falling into one of her plush chairs, "Seto is a good man and he will be a good husband but –"

"But?" Atem prodded

"I don't know. I don't love him, I mean I love him of course he's our dear cousin but I don't know if that's enough" Elena sighed running a hand through her hair, "What do you think?"

Atem observed his sister with keen eyes, Elena was twenty now and really should have been married two years but she didn't wish to be forced into a marriage and so she had refused to choose a husband two years ago. Now Seto was asking for her hand and while Atem had no doubt that Seto would protect Elena with every fibre of his being he didn't want his sister to be unhappy,

"You must trust your heart Sister" was Atem's response, "Believe in yourself and the answer will come to you"

"Hm" was Elena's response, "I'll think about it"

Atem left his Sister in thought sending her ladies maids back into the room. This would be a difficult decision but it was one Elena had to make for herself. If she did indeed chose to take Seto as a husband he would have to ask that they put off their celebrations until after Bakura had been dealt with. The last thing he wanted for his Sister was that evil man ruining her wedding day.

* * *

Later that evening Elena was able to give her ladies maids the slip by bribing a kitchen boy to bring them both drugged tea, just enough to make them sleep so she could have space and time to think about Seto's proposal.

Sneaking out into the garden Elena took a seat under her favourite tree and stared up at the moon through the branches,

"What am I to do?" she asked aloud hoping the gods would answer her, "Seto is a good man but he is so awfully serious but he would be a good husband I have no doubt. He would protect me with his entire being and I am sure he would love our children unconditionally. But do I really want to spend the rest of my life married to such a serious man?"

"Oh my, it sounds like you have a terrible dilemma Princess" a smooth voice made Elena jump up from her seat under the tree and reach for her hidden dagger,

"Show yourself!" Elena demanded clutching the dagger in her hand while searching the shadows of the garden for the intruder,

"My, my so demanding" the same voice chuckled deeply, "I suppose it comes from having everything handed to you all your life"

"Why not show yourself stranger?" Elena demanded again, "Or do you prefer to hide in the shadows like a snake?"

"Well if you'd prefer to see me"

"I command you to show yourself this instant!" Elena ordered still on guard waiting for the mystery man to reveal himself,

"Well if your highness _commands _it" before she had time to react Elena was approached from behind and a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms pinning them by her sides making her drop her dagger, "Here I am" the man whispered in Elena's ear sending shivers down her spine.

Elena twisted her head to try and get a better view of her attacker but could only manage a glimpse of shock white hair out of the corner of her eye,

"Bakura!" she hissed, "Release me this instant!"

"I don't think I will actually. I was wondering how best to get back at your brother and now I think I've found the perfect thing to do so" Bakura chuckled again sending vibrations through Elena's body,

"I am not a thing!" Elena struggled to be free of Bakura's grip but the more she struggled the tighter his grip became, "Let me go!"

"You can't order me around my dear, I'm the King of Thieves and least I'm mistaken Princesses cannot order Kings"

"You bastard! You're no King you're just a villain!" Elena stomped on Bakura's foot as hard as she could making him jolt and release her.

Making a run for the palace doors Elena was almost free when Bakura caught up with her again this time pinning her to the wall of the palace garden,

"Bitch. You'll pay for that" he snarled, "I was just going to frighten you a little but now I think I'll take you back with me"

"You don't frighten me" Elena spat, glaring at Bakura as he held her arms above her head,

"No I don't do I? How refreshing to find a woman who isn't afraid of me" Bakura leant towards Elena so his face was inches from her own, "I think I will take you with me Princess. I am in need of a Queen" Bakura licked his lips as he looked Elena up and down

"I'd rather die" Elena narrowed her eyes at the Thief King,

"Oh but that would be such a waste!" Bakura laughed, "Now then Princess this is going to hurt" Bakura brought his knee up into Elena's stomach knocking the wind out of her as well as knocking her out completely.

* * *

When next Elena woke she was tied to a pole in a tent. She was surrounded by gold and jewels and other treasures no doubt taken from tombs of her ancestors. There was a makeshift bed in the far corner of the tent. She could hear men laughing outside but nothing else leading her to believe she was deep in the desert.

She'd been in the desert before. Once she had thought to run away from home and see foreign lands but Elena forgot to bring water with her and had only gotten so far before her father sent her Uncle out with the Palace Guard to find her. If she wanted to get back to the Palace, Elena would have to take water with her but first she needed to get out of her restraints,

"It's no use Princess. I tied those knots myself. You'll never get out of them" Bakura's voice came from the entrance to the tent,

"Release me" Elena demanded glaring at the white haired man,

"Hm" Bakura pretended to think for a moment, "No. I told you I'm in need of a Queen"

"And I told you I'd rather die!" Elena spat,

"Oh Princess I wouldn't be too hasty in considering joining your Ancestors in the Afterlife. Look at it this way by marrying me you don't have to marry that Guardian" Bakura laughed, "That is what you were worried about wasn't it?"

"Not that it's any of your concern" Elena glared

"Oh but you were talking aloud about it so I assumed you were talking to me"

"I was asking the Gods for guidance"

"The Gods won't help you Princess. You have to help yourself, so come on then what will it be? Will you be my bride or will you wait to be rescued by your brother and marry that Guardian?" Bakura asked folding his arms in front of his chest, Elena noticed he'd shed the red coat he'd worn when he abducted her and now stood before her in nothing but his loincloth.

It was hard not to look at him but Elena did her best. If she agreed to be the Thief King's bride she wouldn't ever see her brother again but she wouldn't have to marry Seto, "I think I should help you make your mind up Princess"

Before Elena could ask what he meant by that Bakura knelt in front of her and placed his lips on hers in a fiery kiss that made Elena's insides melt. She'd never kissed a man before and this was a whole new experience.

Bakura's tongue flicked at the corners of Elena's mouth and she parted her lips slightly. His tongue darted in and Elena bit back a moan, his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth and duelled her own in a battle of dominance, he won being the more skilled of the pair. When finally Bakura broke the kiss for air Elena's face was flush and her pupils had blown wide making her dark eyes look even darker, "I can see you enjoyed yourself. There are many things I can do Princess why not let me show you" Elena nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Bakura smirked and undid the ropes binding Elena to the pole in the middle of the tent, before Elena could ask what was happening or even form a sentence in her mind Bakura lifted her from the ground before dropping her on his makeshift bed.

Once more he captured her lips with his own and again his tongue darted into her mouth duelling her own and tasting every part of Elena's mouth. This time however when he broke off the kiss to breathe he reattached his lips to Elena's throat kissing, suckling and biting along the hollow of her throat. This time Elena couldn't hold back the breathy moans that escaped her lips, seemingly pleased with his work Bakura made short work of the dress Elena was wearing. Undoing the knot behind her neck and letting the dress fall down to reveal her breasts to the open air.

Elena shivered as the cold night air of the desert hit her exposed chest and tried to cover up having never been with a man before and was slightly embarrassed to be seen in such a state, "Don't cover yourself Princess I want to see everything" Bakura said huskily pinning Elena's arms once more above her head and attaching his lips this time to her breast swirling his tongue around her pert nipple, grazing it every so often with his teeth making Elena moan and arch her back to his touch, "Believe me Princess the best is yet to come"

Yanking her dress down completely Bakura took in the sight of Elena's tan skin flush with his contact before him. Elena gasped as the obvious bulge under his loincloth and Bakura laughed, "Fear not Princess. I'll be gentle"

Bakura dipped a hand between Elena's legs and feeling how wet she'd become grinned deviously showing off a set of sharp teeth that simply made Elena bite her lip in anticipation. Running a finger along her folds Bakura soon found Elena's entrance and quickly inserted a finger into the damp heat making Elena gasp.

Working the solitary digit in and out Bakura was soon able to add another and began to stretch out the Princess for what was to come. Once he was satisfied Elena had been properly prepared Bakura discarded his loincloth and when Elena caught sight of his throbbing erection her eyes widened, "This won't hurt a bit" Bakura told her.

Positioning himself at her entrance Bakura slid inside with ease making Elena gasp again and attempt to grab something but her fingers only grasped at the straw that make up Bakura's makeshift bed. Rolling her hips slightly to make the feeling of being so full more comfortable Elena let out a loud moan when Bakura pulled out and thrust back in slowly, "It only gets better my dear" Bakura whispered into Elena's ear pulling out once more and with a long slow stroke thrust back in.

Bakura continued his long slow pace relishing every look on Elena's face as she came apart beneath him. Feeling her walls close around him Bakura sped up his pace making Elena sit up so he could gain better access to her most sensitive spot. Elena came with a loud cry and Bakura felt her whole body shudder as her orgasm rippled through her, continuing his faster pace Bakura was able to make Elena come twice more before reaching his own limit and spilling himself inside her.

Letting Elena lie back down to catch her breath Bakura searched for something to offer her so that she could clean up the overflow that had run part ways down her thigh, finding an old bit of cloth Bakura handed it to Elena who quickly wiped away the residue of their actions, "So have you come to a decision then Princess?" Bakura asked nipping Elena's throat again leaving a little red mark in his wake, "Will you be my Queen or are you still so eager to be with your Ancestors in the Afterlife?"

Elena turned to look Bakura in the eye; she still wasn't afraid of him even after he had kidnapped her and tied her to a post in his tent,

"You have a deal. I'll be your Queen. But only if you listen to me when I give you an order" she smirked, making Bakura laugh,

"You'll make an excellent Queen my dear"

"Elena"

"Hm?"

"My name, it's Elena"

"Elena Queen of Thieves. It does have a certain ring to it" Bakura mused, "Speaking of rings, what are you going to do with that?" he asked lifting Elena's hand to look at the ring Seto had given her,

"Send it back I suppose. I have no need of it, though if I am to be your Queen I'll need a new one" Elena said slipping off the ring and handing it to Bakura, "It better be a nice one"

"Of course my Queen, your wish is my command" Bakura planted another fiery kiss on his new Queen's lips before handing her back her dress, "It's time to meet your subjects"

"Lead the way" Elena reaffixed her dress and followed Bakura out to where the rest of his men were sitting around a large campfire,

"Behold Elena, Queen of Thieves!" Bakura announced, the men sitting around the campfire all stopped what they were doing immediately to bow to Elena,

"My Lady it is an honour" a man Elena suspected of being Bakura's right hand walked up and kissed her hand, "All Hail the Queen of Thieves!"

"All Hail the Queen of Thieves!" the chorus went up and repeated three times making Elena grin as Bakura slid an arm around her waist,

"I could get used to this"

"You will my love you will"

* * *

The next morning the Palace was in uproar, the Princess was missing and nowhere to be found. Not to mention a messenger had arrived at Dawn bearing the ring Seto had given the Princess as a sign of their engagement with the message,

'The Queen no longer needs your ring'

No one quite knew what the message meant and the Pharaoh thinking it a taunt from Bakura immediately mobilised the army to try and find his Sister. They searched for weeks but there was never any sight of her. Though there was a rumour circulating that Bakura had found himself a Queen and she was every bit as devious as he was. The mystery Queen was rarely seen and when she was all the witnesses said the same thing, she had long dark hair and dark eyes and carried an ornate dagger with her with which she was more than skilled.

Atem never saw Elena again but Elena made weekly trips to the palace to see him and even managed to walk out with more treasure than Bakura ever had by posing as a maid cleaning the Princesses room which had been left as was by order of the Pharaoh.

After her wedding ceremony to Bakura Elena never once longed for her life in the palace with its suffocating walls and rules. She was Queen now and free to do and go where she pleased.

* * *

**Yeah I've been watching Season Five of the series and what can I say other than 'hot tanned men in skirts'? I mean that's pretty much the best thing about the Series as a whole. **

**I've always loved the Thief King and I always meant to write something for him but I could never think of what till this popped into my head the other day and I thought 'well why not' so here you go.**

**I'm also working on a Seto Kaiba story that will take place over the course of Season Five and feature a new character and lots of jokes at the expense of the show and my horrible writing so stay tuned for that.**

**For anyone waiting on a Sherlock update I promise I'll get one out as soon as I can. I've been distracted recently by hot tan men in skirts. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoy.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
